


Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You

by senttothebrink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Prom, Tumblr Prompt, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senttothebrink/pseuds/senttothebrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows there's nothing wrong with liking your friend. As long as you actually like him <em>as</em> a friend. And no one suggests you date him because even just the thought is enough to give him butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: What about a Prom AU where Sam or Cas come dateless or their prom date goes wrong and then they find each other and dance and stuff :)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: The song at the end is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. 
> 
> A/N: I also decided that they would go dateless. Enjoy the story!

Senior prom; it’s supposed to be special; it’s supposed to be the best time of your life. Sam wasn’t so sure. His decision to go stag made him hyper aware of all the couples slow dancing to Areosmith’s ‘Angel’ and how, despite the fact that he came with a group, they’ve scattered through the room talking to potential dates and other friends. A group of girls a few tables over eyed him the moment he found himself alone. Sam smiled briefly before leaning back in his rented tux. He doesn’t know them, doesn’t really want to when his interests lie elsewhere like on Cas and how he blames Dean for even making him realize his own stupid crush earlier in that day.

Sam seriously could have done without Dean's inquiring mind while he worked on Sam's ridiculously, uncooperative tie.

“You only get one prom-“

“Dean, you’ve been to, like, three-“

“Mm. People like me, can't help that,” Dean mumbled as he fixed Sam’s tie, “Besides, this is supposed to be the best night of your life. Cut loose, god knows you need to-“

“Yeah but I don’t really-“

“No excuses. You’re gonna go and have an awesome time even if it kills you. I know how much you hate fun, Sammy-“  


“I like fun, Dean, I just don’t like your kind of fun.”  


“Hmph,” his older brother went silent for a moment, “Hey… how come you didn’t ask Cas to prom?”  


“Wait, you mean ask him on a date or go as friends?”  


“Whichever- god, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”  


“What?”

“I’m starting over,” Dean pulled the tied back and repositioned it around Sam’s neck. They were silent for a moment, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Why didn’t you ask him?”

“Because I’m not gay, Dean-“

“That’s one theory.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing- Ok, so, no date. Why not as a friend? You're always studying with him, always switch things at the drop of a hat for him. I mean, c'mon you guys have known each other for, what, a year?”

“And a couple months,” Sam said absentmindedly. Dean’s brow arched,

“Uh huh. So why’d you pick those idiots from English over him?”

“They’re not idiots-“

“Sam, one of them tried to tell me that Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were related.”

“…Ok. Usually they’re not.” Dean made a noise in the back of his throat and continued fiddling with Sam’s tie, “I don’t know why. He just. He doesn’t seem like the kind to go to these kinds of things.”

“Doesn’t seem to like it, huh? How would you know unless you asked him?”

“I-I don’t know- And what do you care for anyway?”

“No reason. Just. Curious, you know. It’s not like it’d be weird or nothing. Benny and I went to prom together-“

“You guys ended up in a supply closet that I had to bust you out of-“

Dean finished with the tie, tugged it uncomfortably close to Sam’s neck which the younger Winchester ended up struggling to readjust as Dean went into the kitchen behind Sam. The fridge door clicked open. He rummaged around for something, shoving containers left and right, until Sam heard the sound of glasses clinking.

“Afraid it’d be too much like a date?”

“Why do you keep saying stuff like that? We’re not a couple- and- I don’t want to be a couple with him-“ he walked over toward the kitchen and leaned on the entry frame, “Besides, we’d be awful together-“

“Oh, I don’t know about that-“

“We wouldn’t.”

“C'mon. You're both nerds. You could... I don't know, nerd out every night, read your nerd books-"

"Dean, you are, like, the biggest nerd I know. Trust me on this, all right? Cas and I- that's a no go."

"Why? Have you thought about it? Weighed the cons and pros?”

“Could you just drop it? You’re seriously over thinking this.”

“Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Sam’s face scrunched,

“You’re a lady,” he looked back to his too tight tie, “And don’t quote Hamlet at me, that play drives me insane.”

Dean got a look on his face which is both condescending verging on shit eating and slightly irritated,

“Sometimes you are the densest person I have ever fucking met.”

Sam rolled his eyes then. Dean didn’t know Cas the way Sam did. He wasn’t the kind of person to go to these things (at least not of his own will). Maybe it would have been nice to see Cas all dressed up though; hair styled back or mussed- Sam really liked when it looked like Cas had just rolled out of bed- and they would have matching ties- no, one’s that complimented each other. Castiel would look particularly nice with dark blue accents. But which one of them would wear the corsage-?

He stopped mid-tampering with his cuff-links, eyes wide, and suddenly turned to Dean. Sam wasn't sure why that was his first reaction but wished it hadn't been. Dean gestured to Sam with his drink,

“You’d definitely be the one wearing the corsage, Sammy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t give me that, I saw that look- I know you’re thinkin’ about what it’d be like if Cas were-“

“I wasn’t thinking about that-!”

“Your arms are crossed and your voice is high, Sammy. You can tell me I’m wrong till you’re blue in the face,” he raises his hands in placating gesture, “Just following the signs.”

“Well your signs are wrong, Dean. And your tying skills suck,” Sam grumbled. Seriously, what the hell was he trying to do? Choke Sam? A hand whapped him upside the head then,

“What the hell?!”

“Respect your elders, asshat. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for your photo-shoot.”

Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from arguing. _Pft. Elder, my ass_ , he thought as they drove from their apartment. Dean’s singing made it impossible to think about their conversation, which Sam was so very glad for. By the time they made it to his friend’s house, he focused less on his embarrassment from earlier, and more on the fact that as soon as he got out, two of his friends pounced on him. Dean rolled his eyes as they dragged his little brother away to their group, hooting and hollering, seriously pumped up for the night ahead. They were four boys from his English literature class and they were fairly nice, except for the one that knew next to nothing about Star Wars. Sam liked them well enough though. Making friends was always difficult. In fact he hadn’t set out to make friends until he met Cas. It was really all thanks to him that Sam came out of his shell. They were two meek individuals who sort of illuminated the other’s better qualities. Cas had a habit of doing that- _No. Nope. Not tonight. Not thinking about this tonight._

After many numerous, and ridiculous, pictures were taken, they headed over to the hotel were prom was being hosted. The limo was amazing. One of the boys stuck his head out of the sun roof, then someone else pants-ed him. He ended up having particularly interesting conversation about ninjas and pirates which ended up with everyone in a loud, heated debate, someone mentioning Sam would definitely be a pirate (“Look at you man, you’re a fucking tree, there’s no way you could a ninja-“). By the time they got there at seven, they were all excited, commenting on the people they saw, the security around the area, and what they could see inside.

The place was lit up with soft yellow lights that made its white marble structure luminous in the twilight sky. After getting checked at the front, going through the revolving doors that almost trapped him, he practically tripped into an elegant lobby. Rich granite made the floors glitter under an impressive, dripping chandelier. A group of eight, four girls in shimmering dresses, four guys in tuxes with ties that matched their respective dates, shuffled past him to a pair of thick, cherry wood doors. Through the glass, he saw flashing, multicolored lights, circular orbs roaming across the floor, and heard the heavy bass of some techno pop song filling the lobby every time someone went in. The tables were white with huge, flowered center pieces, baskets of bread, trays of butter, glass goblets already dripping with condensation.

In the beginning everything started out great, the buffet was open not but five minutes after they arrived, the DJ played energetic music ( Sam ended up inside of a circle more than once trying to out weird his friends’ dancing). He then stumbled into a bunch of different groups, chatting people up, being a regular social butterfly, forgetting that he was one of the tallest people there, aside from a few others (they nodded to each other above the crowds). All the interaction kept his mind from drifting too much to his friend. His _friend_. Cas. The one he didn't want to think about anymore but Sam couldn't help it. These couples swaying gently makes him want that closeness and not just with anyone. _Christ. The hell is wrong with me?_ Sam ended up watching their table littered with wallets and coats with his other friend. But even he left for a guy a few tables down.That was all right though. Four hours of nothing but movement made Sam’s legs feel like lead. He was also sweating profusely because a giant room full of teenagers apparently didn’t warrant the full use of the air conditioner. The place was thick with the smell of mixed perfume and deodorant, mainly Axe. How anyone could breathe by the end of the night was a mystery to him.

Now alone, with nothing but other peoples’ belonging to keep him company, he relaxes into his seat and glances around. The place is noisy, a steady bass vibrates the table, makes everything clink slightly, and then his gaze settles on a table across from him and to the right. Even with chains of people passing by and seizure lights obstructing his view, Sam is almost sure he sees exactly who he thinks he sees. _There’s no fucking way._

It’s Cas surrounded by coats, wallets, purses looking positively bored with his fist pressed against his cheek and elbow on the table. Sam gets up without realizing it but before taking the first step he hesitates- _I can’t just go over-_ he shook his head, _What the hell am I saying? He’s my friend. It’s not like… it wouldn’t be weird or anything._ If it wasn't weird, then why did it feel so foreign to him? Why was there this sudden feeling of expectation and excitement? They were _friends_. Just friends. He crosses the room quickly dodges a girl with an obnoxiously puffy, blue dress, and supremely regrets it once he’s in front of Cas’s table because his vocal chords have shriveled up in response to Cas smiling up at him.

“Sam. I thought I saw you,” his voice is deep, a bit raspy, but it's not unappealing. Not to Sam anyway. And his suit looks amazing on him. It’s trim, black, no tie though, with the top button of his shirt undone. His hair- good lord- his hair sticks out in all the right places. It’s just how Sam thought it might be.

“Uh. Y-Yeah. Dean forced me to go. So. Here I am- Uh, what- what about you? I thought you didn’t like-“ Sam motions to the dance floor, “-people events?”

_People events? What the hell is wrong with you?_

“I don’t usually like…people events,” Cas’s lips tilts up in half smirk, “But I, too, was forced to go. You remember Gabriel?”

“The one who burned my eyebrow off last year? Yeah. I remember him, Cas.”

The other boy purses his lips,

“He threw my prom ticket at me this morning, equated me to a socially inept robot, told me that he took my measurements in my sleep, and that we were leaving at six tonight because I needed to get out and ‘live a little’.”

Sam tries not to but ends up laughing,

“So you just- you went with it?”

Cas rolls his eyes but he's grinning somewhat in response to Sam's amusement,

“What was I supposed to do, Sam? Have him drag me here? You know he would. Besides, Anna was also in on it.”

Sam nods,

"Because you can't say no to her."

"She would most likely blackmail me into coming."

“Well you look great, man.”

Cas lowers his face like he’s embarrassed and it makes Sam's stomach flip,

“You too, Sam.”

“Thanks. So you came here with Gabe. That mean you came here without a date?”

At the mention of his cousin, Castiel face takes on the quality of one who could not be more _done_ with any one person. He motions lazily to the room, 

“Gabe's currently screening potential ones. Apparently, I also need to get laid,” Cas sighs, leans back with hands on his lap.

Sam pulls out the chair next to Cas and sits partially facing him. If Sam were completely honest, he’d probably admit to being just as fed up with Gabe. Not because he likes Cas or anything, definitely not because his stomach kinda sinks when he tries to think about Cas with some girl or guy or whatever his preference is. He doesn’t like seeing Cas distraught over anything (however, he does like being the one that makes Cas smile again but those belong to purely platonic, bromantic feelings and nothing like possessiveness at all). Sam shakes his head to wipe away the thoughts. Why the hell did Dean have to say anything?

“If you don’t like what he’s doing-“

“Ah, it's fine,” Cas glances up at Sam, blue eyes filled with doubt, “Doesn’t matter anyway. Just glad you’re here. At least now I’m not gonna be bored out of my mind.”

Sam rests his forearms on the table,

“Happy to help,” then he says without thinking, “Hey, if you want, you can tell him you’re here with me.”

That's it. Right there is where Sam wishes the music had miraculously turned up to the point where he couldn't hear his own thoughts because Cas slowly turns his head toward Sam his eyebrows practically raised to his hairline. On the outside Sam’s composure is relatively cool, if not somewhat tense and fidgety. Inside, however, he has himself in headlock trying to understand what fucking possessed him to say that. Guy friends don’t just offer that kind of thing-

“You didn’t come here with anyone?”

“Nope. Went stag. Table’s over there.”

Silence. When Sam raises his eyes to Cas’s there’s a touch of something heartbreaking in them.

“Are you serious?”

It shouldn’t be this tense, Sam maintains. He has two realizations: the first is that people who are just friends don't take joking suggestions so seriously. The second is that if Sam's going to make a joking suggestion he shouldn't sound so damned sincere. If they really were just friends something like this would have been laughed off or Sam would have been punched in the arm or anything other than Cas’s skeptical response like he wants to believe but can’t because the suggestion was supposed to sound like a joke. Only it didn’t and now Sam doesn’t know where to go from here. His face feels like it’s on fire and his heart is so deafening in his own ears, can feel it through his whole body right down to the soles of his feet.

“Yeah I- I couldn’t find a date-“

“I meant about the offer.”

“Oh. Right,” Sam ducks his head, “It was just a suggestion to keep him off your back…” _Fuck it._ “Unless you…don’t want it to be a suggestion.”

Cas’s too blue eyes are fragmented by strobe lights flashing red, yellow, flickering dapples of green that rotate from him to Sam and shatter into smaller dots. He can’t make out Cas’s emotions. Each color seems to distort what Sam’s able to glean. His friend could be angry, dismayed, upset, and Sam wishes for just a moment that everything would stop.Their table is covered suddenly in a swath of white circles revealing Cas’s amusement bordering on disbelief,

“Are you asking me to be your date?”

“Do you want to be my date?”

“Do you want me to want to be your date?”

“That...depends on what you want.”

“Which also depends on what you want.”

Sam hangs his head, lets out a soft laugh, and runs a hand over his face,

“Jesus, Cas. One of us has to say yes eventually.”

“So, you are serious?”

They finally lock eyes. The older boy is fragile, more so than Sam has ever seen him. He’s always so composed, sharp with dry sarcasm always at the ready, never vulnerable, always so damn unreadable. It takes a while for Sam to pin down what exactly he’s seeing that makes Cas look this easily torn apart. It makes his own chest tighten with it, makes him realize just how familiar this kind of expression is. And then he knows. He’s seen it on his own face. He’s seen it on every passing window, computer screen, any reflective surface when he’s walking with Cas, he feels it in his fingers whenever they touch even for the briefest of moments. Sam knows what this is.

It’s hope.

He straightens out in his chair, hangs his head a little because he's nervous and his shaggy brown hair isn't long enough to keep Cas from seeing just how serious Sam is and he feels a little embarrassed by it.

“Yeah, Cas. I am.”

They’re silent for a few seconds that drag into minutes, and those minutes into hours. It’s out of his hands, but it’s still turning his insides upside down, twisting them into knots. He can’t look at Cas, doesn’t want to, but when the older boy shifts Sam instinctively looks up. Cas is much closer than before, lips twitched into a coy smile. His hand curls tentatively around Sam’s.

“Yes.”

It's such a soft answer, yet it’s louder than the music, the dancing and hollers and laughter, Sam’s heart beat, and the younger boy stares at Cas almost speechless, his fingers reflexively tightening,

“Really?”

Cas nods shyly. The first few cords of a slow song start to play, guitar chords slow and sweet like the fluid way Sam gets to his feet and pulls Cas with him toward the dance floor,

“C’mon.”

_“What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…”_

“Wait, Sam-“

The taller boy pauses and recedes so very close to Cas who looks a bit stunned by the look Sam gives him. It’s tender, flushed with sincerity, and something that aches to be close.

"Look, you sat all night," Sam glances down at their tangled hands hanging between what little space is left, "And... I’d like to dance with my date at least once.”

Cas almost swoons as he murmurs,

“I’d like that too.”

_“I can’t keep up and I can’t back down, I’ve been losing so much time…”_

There’s a bit of staring from shocked, disappointed girls and guys who look like they want to clear off when the two of them get out there but Sam’s chest swells with pride. The hand gripping his feels like an anchor keeping him from flying off then it's around his neck, thumb running lightly over the nape of it. Sam arms are secured about Cas’s waist, palms flat in dip of his back. The fit is incredible, shiver inducing, like they were made for this moment and so many more after it.

_“Cause it’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose…”_

His friends, from their positions on the dance floor, end up moving closer and when they see Sam with Cas they all sort of nod in approval but mostly they look smug. Someone from his side mutters,

“About fucking time.”

Cas and Sam kind of breathe out a half chuckle at the same time.

_“And it’s you and me and all of these people…”_

Everything is too much even with his heart no longer hammering its way out of his chest. Sam has this warm weight in the pit of his stomach, branching through his bones until he's humming with it. He’s waited a year to do what they’re doing now and he doesn’t want to miss a moment of Cas’s face so close to his, their foreheads pressed together, hazel gaze reflected in pools of blue. 

_And I don’t know why_

_I can’t keep my eyes off of you._


End file.
